Life in Death
by spidermanwife
Summary: Superfamily!. Peter is believed to be dead, leaving his pregnant wife, Mary Jane, alone. Steve and Tony take in their daughter-in-law and Steve discovers they are linked by their fears. A story about life , death, and family. This is meant to be a short that combines my love for Mary Jane and Superfamily, but if people like it then I may continue it. Please comment!


"He's gone, isn't he", she states, her eyes focused on the patter of rain drops against the window pane. She's turned away from him—her red locks reminding him of a lion's mane. The blankets cover her legs, curving around the protruding bump that holds his grandchild. She's never looked lovelier despite the circumstances that have befallen. It's a tragic beauty that makes his chest tighten.

"We don't know that." Steve says gently, placing her tray of food on the nightstand. "I've come to learn that not much is certain in life." He takes a seat at the foot of the bed, following her gaze.

"Nothing except death and taxes", she says flatly.

He can't help but lightly chuckle. Part of him hates himself for allowing him to show any positive emotion, but then again, there are more important people at stake and smiling can only do them good.

"Take it from a Capsicle, not even death is always certain. At least not the way you thought it would be."

Mary Jane turns to look at him them, a small smile on her lips. Her hazel eyes are wide and glassy but there's an underling of hope that brings him some comfort.

"He'll come home", she says more to herself. "I mean he has to…" Her voice trails as she caresses her stomach. "We had a plan."

Nobody knows better than Steve Rogers how little regard the universe has for planning. Since adopting him as a child, Peter had been the center of his universe. One of the happiest days of Steve's life had been the day he found out he and Tony were going to be grandparents. Peter had been beyond ecstatic but also completely terrified. They hadn't seen their boy shake and squirm so much since he was a squirrely teen of sixteen.

"What if I do something wrong", Peter had said. "What if I screw this up?"

"All parents screw up their kids, its part of the circle of life, or something or other."

"I think what dad means to say is that you're going to be a great father", Steve laughed.

"I was getting there!" Tony insisted, squatting at his husbands shoulder. "Just love it and be there as best you can, and it's going to think you're the greatest."

"That baby is going to be the luckiest kid in the world, Pete." Steve placed a hand on his son's shoulder, giving an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks, dads, for everything." Peter had said, large brown eyes illuminating his gratitude.

Steve caught his eyes watering at the memory. This shouldn't be happening; Peter should be here with his five months pregnant wife. He had gone up against much worse. How could something so seemingly routine go so wrong and take his son's life? He should have stopped being Spider-man. If he had just thought about Mary Jane and the baby then none of this would have happened! No, this wasn't his fault. Steve knew he was thinking like a hypocrite; he was going to be a grandfather and he had stopped taking life-threatening missions only two years `before. Tony had practically retired kicking and screaming. The hero business meant putting your life last and the lives of others first—despite who you may be leaving behind. Peter had grown up with that knowledge.

Steve forced the sickening thoughts out of his head. He had to be strong and keep the hope that his son was still alive—they hadn't found a body. Peter was going to be there for his baby's birth. He was going to see his baby grow up—Steve had to believe that. He needed Mary Jane and Tony to believe it too.

"You both need to eat", Steve said, picking up the small table and placing it over Mary Jane's legs. He then placed the tray that contained the hearty breakfast he had prepared for her on top.

"Breakfast in bed!?" Mary Jane said incredulously. "Spoiling me is only going to make it harder to leave!" She laughed.

"Who says you have to leave?" Steve asked. "You know you're welcome here anytime."

It's not an exaggeration to state that Mary Jane had saved Peter's life. He had been in bad shape after Gwen's death—blaming and torturing himself. Mary Jane had helped Peter pull through when he was ready to give up. She was his better half—the one who kept him afloat when he had taken the world on his shoulders. Kind, empathetic, and contained an inner wisdom that seemed beyond her years. Mary Jane was a fire cracker— a real force of nature; her wit perfectly matching Tony's. But there was also a hidden fragility about her that came about growing up in a destructive household that she tried to hide. She had trouble asking for help or admitting any kind of vulnerability.

"You shouldn't be alone", Steve continued. "You should stay, at least until Peter comes back. We'd love to have you."

"Oh. Thanks but I'll be okay." Mary Jane said quickly. She was embarrassed by the offer; avoiding Steve's gaze.

"Taking help doesn't mean you're weak. You know that, right?" He sat opposite of her, his gentle blue eyes trained on her. Her lips began to tremble. She unsuccessful tried to hold back the tears that started to form. "I'm scared Pops", She said weakly. "I can't do this by myself."

"Hey." He said soothingly. "No matter what, you won't be alone in this, understand? You're my daughter. You're carrying my grandkid, _in there_", Steve said, playfully giving her stomach a gentle poke; causing a small smile to break through the tears.

The truth was, being alone was Steve's greatest fear. Steve was fifty but because the serum slowed the aging process, he could pass for younger. Unlike most people he cherished every wrinkle and white strand—he didn't want to be robbed of growing older; being frozen had already robbed him once. He wanted to grow old with the love of his life. Tony was seventy: hair and beard nearly all grey, lines and wrinkles much more prominent. His health was declining. Although he still had his same youthful spirit, his body began to betray him. And the idea of living a life without Tony was too painful for Steve to even consider. Steve would rather die with Tony than be left alone. But whenever the fear had found its way into his mind over the years, he had slightly been comforted by the knowledge that he had Peter to look after. But if Peter was truly dead, and if Tony followed, Steve would truly be alone.

Mary Jane had no family. She would be alone with a baby. This was something they both shared; this fear of outliving their loved ones, and for this reason they took comfort in each other. Steve realized that he had asked her to stay not only for her own benefit, but for his also. What kept him from completely breaking down was the promise of new life. If Peter was dead, then he would be given longevity through his child. Mary Jane's presence was a reassurance of that life.

"Only for a little while", Mary Jane said suddenly, breaking Steve from his reverie. "And only if you stop spoiling me like this." She gestured to the food.

"No promises", he smiled.

"Oh!" She exhaled, clutching her stomach. Steve was on his feet immediately, hovering over her, ready to spring into action. _Oh God, please not the baby!_ He silently begged.

"No, I'm fine", she said, picking up on his distress. "She's just moving around like crazy. Feels like she's doing somersaults in there."

"_She?"_ Mary Jane and Peter had gone for an ultrasound the same day of the accident. With all that happened he had forgotten to ask if they had found out the sex of the baby. Mary Jane smiled brightly and nodded. Steve and Tony were having a granddaughter. _A little baby girl._

"_Can I…?"_ Steve's voice trailed off, hand outstretched and suspended in mid air. She nodded happily and Steve placed his hand on her belly.

"I can feel her." He whispered, tears of joy starting to fall from his eyes.

In a world plagued by tragedy and death, it was comforting to know that life was just around the corner. _That all hope wasn't lost._


End file.
